dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoda vs Mew
Yoda vs Mew is Peep4Life's one hundred and seventeenth DBX! Description Season 8 Episode 12! Star Wars vs Pokemon! Small is powerful! The Jedi Grandmaster takes on the ancestor of all Pokemon- which will triumph in a fight to the death? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Having ventured to a planet beyond the Outer Rim, Yoda intended to discover the energy source within a cavern. Was it a calling from the force? Maybe the Sith had lured him here. Perhaps, but unlikely. He entered the cave, sensing there was a creature deeper within. "Sense you, I do. A secret your existence has been. But now, seek knowledge and an explanation I do." Mew watched from the shadows, allowing Yoda to enter deeper into the cave. He had lured Yoda here because he had sensed the Jedi's power. And he also knew the Jedi were involved in the Clone Wars. Having put these two pieces of information together, Mew concluded the Jedi must be eliminated and he was going to start with the Grand Master. He descended before Yoda, looking into the Jedi's eyes. "Mew." It said, circling Yoda. "Hmm. Wish to challenge me, you do?" The Pokemon nodded, and Yoda removed his cloak, and summoned his lightsaber, twirling it in his hands. Here we go! ''' It was Mew who moved first, using Amnesia to increase his SP. ATT. Yoda rushed at the Pokemon, swinging his saber, but Mew teleported away. Yoda pursued Mew for a few more seconds, missing strikes and stabs as the Pokemon teleported more and more rapidly. Mew then decided to launch an attack of his own, and threw several Aura Spheres at Yoda. The Jedi cut through them with his lightsaber, and force pushed one of them back at its sender. Mew quickly avoided the attack and tried to reach Yoda telekinetically, but Yoda's Force Wall held up, and he quickly threw out a force push directed at Mew, clattering the Pokemon into a nearby cave wall. Mew responded by using Ancient Power, hurling rocks at Yoda which were all caught with the force and sent back again to the Pokemon. Mew used Mega Punch to shatter the rocks and then rushed back at Yoda, summoning a pink ball of energy to shield him from a saber throw. Using this pink energy, he battered into Yoda- unbalancing the Jedi and allowing Mew to follow up with Mega Punch on the Jedi. As Yoda's lightsaber returned, Mew caught it with Psychic and threw it out the cave, deep into the forest outside. Mew then went to grab at Yoda telekinetically again, but Yoda used a force push to send Mew crashing. Yoda then picked up several rocks and threw them at Mew. The Pokemon took the projectiles head on and was then lifted into the air by the force. Mew looked around in desperation, before summoning a pink field of energy again, this time blasting it at Yoda. The Jedi crashed into the cave wall, and clutched his head as several chunks of debris showered him. Yoda used something similar to Force Repulse, sending the stones all over the cave. Mew flew in close again, this time taking a chance on Metronome. A fiery blast came from Mew's mouth as the Pokemon began using Flamethrower. Yoda redirected the flames with the force and then leaped at Mew, kicking him out of the air. Mew tumbled on the floor, crying out as he landed hard on his head. He stood back up though, and threw an Aura Sphere at Yoda. The Jedi grabbed the attack with the force, but Mew outsmarted him by throwing a second Aura Sphere just beneath it. The attack connected and Yoda broke his concentration, allowing the previously suspended attack to also hit. Now Yoda was open to Ancient Power, and Mew ripped several rocks from the ground and hurled them onto the Jedi. Yoda took the attacks, but reached out through the force to grab Mew, hurling it into the walls of the cave. The Pokemon crashed in a heap, and used Metronome and called upon a random move. This time, the attack was Shadow Force and Mew immediately vanished. Yoda closed his eyes, focusing on the energy that Mew emitted, waiting for it to resurface. Mew appeared, and went to attack. But Mew turned and used the force to push Mew out of the cave and into the forest outside. Mew managed to regain control and levitated as Yoda came bundling after him. Yoda attempted a force push again, but Mew used Psychic, grabbing the energy of the force and threw it back at Yoda. The Jedi was slammed into a tree, snapping it entirely. Yoda began lifting debris with the force, and threw them at Mew. The Pokemon surrounded himself in a ball of energy and used Recover, patching himself up a little bit. He then threw a blast of energy at Yoda, who countered with a telekinetic grip. Mew threw an Aura Sphere, which Yoda countered by throwing the blast of energy at the attack. Mew teleported beyond the attack and slammed into Yoda as hard as he could. Mew then began charging Aura Sphere, and Yoda bounced off a nearby tree trunk, using the force to pull a nearby boulder. He threw the rock and Mew used Aura Sphere, the attack shattered the boulder and Mew reached through with Psychic, squeezing Yoda's body. Yoda struggled against the attack but could only look on when Mew rose above and began using Metronome again. This time, Mew used Surf. The water flooded through the forest, and whisked Yoda off his feet. The water sent the Jedi slamming into statues and other surroundings. Once freed of the attack, Yoda was helpless. Mew fired Ancient Power, burying the Jedi Grandmaster, crushing him under the might of the boulders. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Mew!Category:Peep4Life Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Small Themed DBX Fights Category:Star Wars vs Pokemon themed DBX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights